The goal of the North Dakota IAIMS initiative is to eventually develop a comprehensive system that will allow the effective collaborative management of information across health-related institutions in North Dakota and provide access to that information from anywhere in the state. This proposal will develop a plan for a statewide information infrastructure and management system to meet the educational, administrative, research, and patient care needs of the University of North Dakota and partnering health care organizations, agencies, and institutions throughout the state. Specific Aims: 1) Conduct an assessment of information Systems and information resources at the University of North Dakota as well as at affiliated and partnering organizations in the state. This assessment will be utilized to determine the current status of information resources and to define future needs. 2) Strengthen existing relationships and develop new partnerships for sharing information and systems to improve education, research, and the quality of patient care. 3) Identify critical information policy issues and develop a mechanism for addressing them. 4) Facilitate the exchange of information between and among disparate users across the state. 5) Develop a plan which addresses the collection, organization, synthesis, storage, retrieval, and distribution of the information. 6) Develop a plan for the continual assessment of health information needs.